Jeff y Jane amor para siemre
by deikan-chan
Summary: Jane se queda sola en su casa ya que su famila tiene que viajar loncual se le ocurre llamar a Jeff donde se descubren muchas cosas...


Jeff estaba muy cansado, llegaba de un pequeño trabajo que no le había costado mucho.

-creo k dormiré un poco- se dijo así mismo, sintió que su celular vibraba y decidió mirarlo, este decía:

hola jeff como estas hace mucho k no nos vemos mi familia sale este fin de semana pero no podre ir con ellos pro eso espero que tu si podrás venir por el viernes en la noche, vienes? avísame espero tus respuestas.

Jeff no entendía de quien era, cuando recordó supo que era era jane esa niña dulce y tierna que el recordaba. A jeff no le intereso, solo faltaba un día para el viernes pero solo fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Jeff estaba con ganas de hacer algo, pero no estaba seguro de que. Todo el día la paso sentado viendo tele hasta las 9 de la noche, recién había oscurecido ya que era verano y recordó el mensaje, Jeff se pregunto para que quisiera que vaya alguien como el , cogió el celular, se lo metió en el bolsillo y fue caminando a la casa de Jane, No estaba muy lejos así que no demoro mucho en llegar .

-Bien si no me recuedo esta era la casa- Jeff toco la puerta, ni escucha respuesta alguna. Se iba a ir cuando la puerta se habrio.

Hay estaba una niña de pelo negro y ojos oscuro, jeff no la recordaba bn de aspecto pero la encontró muy lindas

-hola Jeff, te vez muy bien- le dijo jane muy sonriente, lo que hizo que Jeff se sonrojara un poco, hace mucho que no le decían algo tan lindo.

-Ho- Hola tu tambien te vez bien- le dije sonriendo igual. Jane la invito a entrar, lo que Jeff entro

-Como te ha hido- dijo Jane -pff muy bien- tengo un buen trabajo y gano bien- respondió Jeff

-Y en que trabajas'?- pregunto Jane, Jeff recordó el asesinato de ayer por lo que no quizo responder, a Jane no le importo pues ya sabia sobre lo que hacia, pero Jeff no se había dado cuenta, ademas de eso Jane lo admiraba y lo amaba en secreto desde el primer dia que lo vio, pero su sed de sangre la hizo obligarse a dejarlo para no hacerle daño.

-Jane espero que mis cicatrises en la boca no te molesten ya que no me habias vistos con ellas- dijo Jeff. -Esta bien- dijo Jane, hice pasteles con caritas , qiueres?

-claro que si- dijo Jeff sonriendo

Jane y Jeff entraron a la cocina, Jane les mostró 5 caritas, una sonriendo, otra enojada, otra triste, otra serio y otra cantando. Jeff quizo la seria y Jane una sonriendo. -esta delicioso- dijo Jeff, Jane sonrió solamente

-Jeff debo ir al baño ya vuelvo- dijo Jane, Jeff entro mas a la casa hasta encontrar su pieza donde vio nos cuchillos lo qe le llamo mucha la atencion -me pregunto por que tendra esto- se pregunto Jeff lo cual hiso que entendiera todo Jane era igual que el JEFF THE KILLER habia despertado.

-He vuelto Jeff- dijo Jane, pero cuando vio a Jeff supo enseguida que algo hiba mal

-hacia que tu eres como yo- le dijo Jeff con un voz mas ronca y apagada, Jeff se abalanzo sobre Jane -Quiero saber quien es mejor- dijo esta vez con una voz sádica

-por favor no quiero pelear, no te quiero hacer daño- dijo Jane con miedo, esa fue la primera vez que alguien había sido lindo con Jeff lo que hizo que Jeff por primera vez se sonrojara y no por venguensa o otro si no por la chica que le gustara .

Jeff se levanto de hay y se sentó en una silla que tenia cerca de un hermoso mueble -Jeff veo que te haz dado cuenta dijo Jane- muy sonrojada. Jefff estaba sintiendo algo nuevo pero no lo entendía bien

Por favor ven a mi lado- dijo Jeff mirando para abajo, la chica fue su lado tal como le había ordenado, -Jane tu me quieres?- dijo con una voz mas tímida el chico

-Bueno la verdad es que si, si- siempre lo he hecho- Lo dijo la chica aun mas tímida se miraron unos segundos, los pastelitos seguían en la mano de los dos- pero las caras de sus pasteles no eran los mismos si no que ahora ya eran de amor.

-Te amo le dijo Jeff- observando sus ojos, -Yo igual- respondió la chica acurrucándose en sus brazos -Por favor besame Dijo la chica, Jeff la abrazo y la beso primero tímido y luego feliz.

Después de eso Jane se quedo en sus brazos hasta dormirse junto a el.


End file.
